Naruto: The New Generation
by xxXSuperGoatXxx13
Summary: This story is about my character Itachimara. Plz read it and give it reviews.
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

Naruto: The New Genertaion.

Attention: This story doesn't really include real Naruto characters. I made them up. Hope you all like the story. And remember I'm only 10 years old, so if it sounds childish just remember that, ok? Good. Now here's the story. I had 1 character from the real thing- Orochimaru.

Long after the time of the great reign of the great Hokage Naruto Uzumake, Naruto's great, great, great grandson- Itachimara Uzamake – was born. He was nothing like Naruto. He acted most like Naruto's old friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was quiet but very strong. Now when Itachimara was finally in the ninja school, he was the best fighter and passed every test. One more thing about Itachimara- he had the was sealed with the spirit of the 20-Tailed Fox. When Naruto had a son he passed the seal on and on until it finally ended up in Itachimara's body. Little did the all know that each time it passed on to the next person's body, it became stronger and grew more tails. Each tail that it grew made it stronger. The worst part was that it changed colors each time, too. Each color represents its amount of power. When it came into Itachimara's body, it reached the final color- blue. Let's stop talking about all this stuff and get on with the story.

Itachimara was very excited, even though he didn't show it. He was finally getting out of the ninja school. Now he was about to go to another school- the same school that Naruto went to. The only thing about this was that the challenges were going to be way more difficult. "Hey, Itachimara!" said Kundera. "Aren't you excited? We're actually going to be ninjas now."

"Yeah," said Itachimara. "It could be pretty cool." I just wish that Sanhon would notice me, he thought to himself. She's always busy staring at Gerahio. That dude thinks that he's the best ninja in the class. I'll show him who's the best. I'll destroy that smile on his face. But I can't let myself become as my great, great, great grandfather was. I have to play it cool. Wait! Who cares about that. I need to get it out of my system. I have to go tell Sanhon how I feel about her.

"Itachimara!" said Kundera. "Snap out of it. What's wrong? You were just sitting there, looking at the ceiling like this." Kundera then made a mindless face, then started drooling. "It was like you were hypnotized."

"Hold that thought for a second, ok Kundera," said Itachimara. Time to tell her, he thought. This is it, he thought last then started walking toward Sanhon, who was putting on her new Leaf Village ninja headband. "Hi, Sanhon."

"Oh, hi, Itachimara," said Sanhon. Itachimara is so weird, she thought. I wonder what he wants. The only person that he talks to is Kundera.

"Do you have a second......." Itachimara stopped. "One second, gotta go!" then he flew out of the door, but forgot on thing- his headband.

This must be his, thought Sanhon. I'll give it to him later. And that is so much like him to run off when he was about to talk.

In the bathroom………

What hit my stomach to make me come in here and throw up? thought Itachimara. That was random. I don't think I have to do that anymore. I'll just walk away and go to my classroom. The bus leaves soon, so I think I better hurry, then he stopped thinking. He walked out of the door, then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Help!" screamed the people from the village. They were all staring at 3 thinks. 1- A big yellow dragon. 2- A big black dragon. 3- A big white dragon. The dragons were just flying through the sky in a circle, as if they were chasing each other (These dragons are not classic dragons. They're like the Japanese kind, with snake-like bodies). Even though the dragons were not destroying anything, the people were freaking out.

Itachimara just stood there staring. He had read a book about these three dragons- legend says that whoever finds all three they have the option to bring back 1 person to life. Itachimara feared that this person could be Orochimaru, because he overheard a spy from the Leaf Village say that he heard people from the Sound Village say that they wanted to bring Orochimaru back to life. This angered Itachimara, because if Orochimara was back he would crush the Hidden Leaf Village once more. Itachimara suddenly felt his skin disappear and he looked at his hands. He found out that his hands had blue fur and claws sprouted from his fingertips.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: Gerasou Sensai

Naruto: The New Generation

ATTENTION AGAIN: I did use a few more original people from the show. Thank you. Enjoy. No more ATTENTIONs ok.

Now Itachimara knew what was happening- the seal that sealed the 20-Tailed Fox in his body was now broken. He was growing bigger and turning into a fox. After a few minutes, his transformation was complete. Now he was a huge, blue colored fur, 20-tailed fox with red eyes and long black whiskers. There was the strangest thing, though- he could control himself. He knew his target at once. He was going to make sure the dragons wouldn't make anything come back to life.

"Raaaaaaah!" said Itachimara/20-Tailed Fox. Since they were both creatures, they could understand each other. "Raaaaaaah!" meant "IF YOU BRING OROCHIMARU BACK TO LIFE, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"We are not bringing Orochimaru back to life," said the Yellow Dragon.

"We are bringing back the GREATEST man who ever lived!" said the White Dragon.

"We are bringing back the great Hokage Uzamake back to life," said the Black Dragon. "In other words, we are bringing back the great Naruto Uzamake!" Since that was good news, Itachimara/20-Tailed Fox calmed down. He then turned back into plain Itachimara. He was ready to see his great, great, great grandfather.

"Oh no," said Itachimara. The reason he plainly said, 'Oh no' is because all of the little kids were looking up at him as if they were about to cry. "It's okay," said Itachimara. "I won't hurt you." He started walking toward him and the little children ran to their mothers, crying.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" said one of the mothers. "You made the children cry!"

"May!" shouted another mother to the one that just spoke. "That kid is the monster! It's bad enough we have these flying dragons above us."

"I think we should just stay in doors!" said the last one in a quiet and shaky voice. "The world is bad enough right now. Anyways, the children could get bitten by bugs, snakes, wild animals, or anything else! Let's just RUN!"

The three mothers and their kids all spread out and went into their separate homes. Itachimara was so shocked. When he went out of the bathrooms he saw the dragons as the monsters, and now he was the monster, only now he was plain Itachimara. "I think the bus has already left," said Itachimara. "It's useless just standing here. I better go ask Dad if I can borrow a map to of the Leaf village so I can find my way to the new school. My new school- The Blue Moon Ninja School." Itachimara soon found his home. And sadly there were ninja surrounding it. "What's going on?" asked Itachimara.

"I'm sorry to tell you," said one of the ninja. "But both of your parents are dead. We think that the Demon of the Dark Tunnel did it. At least that's what we call him. His name is Zabuk."

"I've heard of him," said Itachimara. "He does nothing but commit murder. He is the mercenary of Kavkov, the evil and rich business man. He does nothing but go crazy about money. He hires his mercenaries to kill his business rivals. My parents don't own any business companies, so why would he want them dead?"

"No idea," said the same ninja. "I'm so sorry. My parents died when I was young, too. Tell you what. What do you say about me taking you to the new restaurant, Noodle King's Palace?"

"Thank you!" said Itachimara. "Noodle King's Palace sounds great!"

"Alright," said the ninja. "By the way, my name is Gerasou Sensai. I am a sensai at the Blue Moon Ninja School," said Gerasou Sensai. "Hey, Hunkaan! I'm taking this kid to eat! I'll be back in a second."

As they start walking back, they see a light beam shoot out of the sky in the middle of the 3 dragons. At the exact moment, they see a strong and muscular body slow coming down with it. "Naruto…" whispered Itachimara to himself.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3: Zabuk's Vow

Naruto: The New Generation

Zabuk sat in the dark tunnel that he called his home. He was ashamed of having to kill the couple that Itachimara had called his parents. He did it because some strange, anonymous man had hired him to do it. How could he pass on the offer- 2 million dollars. Zabuk stared into he small and clear creek that he took his baths in. He saw his scarred reflection. The reason that everyone called him a demon was because he had such a scarred up face and teeth that were like razors. He had his mask on that he had stolen from some guy in the Village Hidden in the Mist.

It was once broken and had a few cracks in it. They said that it was once worn by some very strong kid named Haku that came from that place. He took his long and skinny sword off of his homemade shelf. The same man was paying him 4 million dollars to kill the kid. He was ready. "Hmph!" said Zabuk in his hoarse and crackly demonic voice. "Time to go."

Back with Itachimara and Gerasou……

Itachimara ran towards the beam of light. He was about to see his ancestor- The Great Hokage Uzamake! The light beam finally shot of and the 3 dragons disappeared. "Did you like my pets?" said the man who was shot from the light beam. He had a sword in his hand. In fact, it was long and skinny. He was also wearing a strange and cracked mask. "My name is Zabuk and I'm here to destroy you."

"Don't do it Itachimara!" said Gerasou. "I see the look on your face. I know you are ready to jump and attack. Leave it to me." The sensai then took out four throwing stars and threw them all at the Demon of the Dark Tunnel. They all pierced his heart. The dead body fell over. The strange thing that happened was that when the body hit the floor, it turned into water. A hologram of Zabuk was in its place. The hologram began its message:

"If you get this message then you are a fool. You have fallen for my Water Clone Jutsu. As you listen to this message, then by now I have escaped. Next time that you meet me and my dragons, we will be real and will completely destroy you."

"NO!" said Itachimara. "I was about to kill him and it turns out that he's a water clone? This stinks. Can we still go to Noodle King's Palace? And after that, will you take me to the Blue Moon Ninja School? Today is my first day and I'm already late."

"Sure," said Gerasou. "I'm late, too, because the murder happened and I had to come look at the bodies, because I have a special power that allows me to tell how someone died." Then they all went to the Noodle King's Palace and there was a happy ever ending at Blue Moon Ninja Scool. Or so they hoped so.

Back with Zabuk…

"Coward," Zabuk called himself. "Why didn't you kill them there and then? Get over your fear of that Gerasou Sensai.

You can CRUSH him! Yes that is what I'll do. I have to go to the Training Sage for 2 years and I will be the most powerful man on earth. I'll know super powerful Jutsus!"

After Zabuk's small conversation………

Right now, Gerasou and Itachimara were making their way to the Blue Moon Ninja School. "So," said Gerasou. "Do you have any friends that graduated with you?"

"Yes," said Itachimara. "His name is Kundera. He is my only friend. "I hope we get put in the same scouting group with you as our sensai."

"I hope you are in my class, too," said Gerasou. "Well I think we're almost to the school."

"We are," said Itachimara. "There it is. Blue Moon Ninja School. Time for me to go. Wait! Were is my headband?

It's not on my head or in my pockets!"

"We will get you a new one," said Gerasou. "Or maybe someone has yours. They might give it to you when you go into class."

"Speaking of class, I better go to it," said Itachimara. "See ya, Sensai!" Itachimara was ready for the challenges of Blue Moon Ninja School.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
